Work holders or tables for machining or other operations are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,323 to Kokotiak for "Work Holder For Machining Operations"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,137 to Hagopian for "Work Holder"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,654 to Coy for "Machine Fixture"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,791 to Lanahan et al. for "Work Positioning Table".
Positioning and holding a workpiece in a positional orientation relative to a workstation is well known. The prior art variously shows work holders for positioning a workpiece and holding it in any desired angular relation to a grinding wheel, drill, or other machining tool. Fixtures are shown for use with milling machines, jig bores, or the like.
It is also known in the art to use a conveyor to transport a workpiece from one workstation to another for presenting said workpiece for a series of operations, such as for example machining operations.